


Looking Sideways At You

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon and Sansa celebrate the arrival of their child.





	Looking Sideways At You

“Let’s name her Ruby,” Sansa said as she peered down at her beautiful daughter.

“I haven’t heard that name before,” Jon said with a smile.

“Which is why she should have it,” Sansa said as she grabbed her little girl’s foot.

“Ruby it is,” Jon said as he grabbed her other foot.

“She’s so fat,” Sansa giggled.

“Healthy,” Jon corrected.

“Look at her cheeks, they take up her entire head,” Sansa said as she smiled down at their daughter.

Jon leaned down and smattered kisses all over his daughter’s cheeks. 

“All the more to kiss,” Jon said as he sat back up.

“She has you wrapped around her finger,” Sansa said with a smile. “Our daughter will get whatever she wants as long as she asks her father.”

“I’d catch the moon for her if I could,” Jon whispered as they both watched her eyes briefly flutter open and then close again.

“And the stars, and the sun and…”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Jon interrupted.

“I’ll be lucky if I get a sideways look from you from now forward,” Sansa said as she looked at her husband.

“Sideways?” Jon asked. “Aye I intend to see you from every angle.”

Sansa looked at him confused.

“I want more of these,” Jon said as he nodded toward their daughter. “So I intend to see you naked from every angle as I’m spilling inside of you.”

“We just had this one,” Sansa said with a smile. “I mean I literally had her today, Jon.”

“Aye, and as soon as you are ready I mean to put another inside of you,” Jon said as he cupped his daughter’s head with his hand. “Ruby needs a brother or sister.”

Sansa placed a hand over Ruby’s belly.

“She is so you,” Sansa said as she looked at her daughter’s features. “If I hadn’t birthed her, you’d never know she was mine.”

“Her lips are yours,” Jon said as he looked at them pucker.

“Maybe,” Sansa conceded.

“And her eyes look more blue, but I’m told that may change,” Jon said as he placed his hand over hers.

“She’s ours,” Sansa said softly. “All ours.”

Jon leaned forward and kissed his wife. “Aye, she is.”


End file.
